


Jagged Rock

by klaviergavout



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Reunions, what can i say except: this movie has ruined my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/klaviergavout
Summary: Moana hasn't seen Maui for almost a year now, and when she finds him again, her life has come full circle.





	

It's a bright, crisp morning; perfect for sailing. A few boats are already out on the tide, gliding seamlessly through the water, the deep sea beneath mirrored perfectly by an endless, cloudless sky. Manned by two or three villagers each, these vessels are old and resilient, and have stood the test of many violent storms in their day. One particular boat stands out from the rest of the group: a patterned sail and mast, decorated with sweet-smelling flowers, distinguishes it from the usual canoes. It belongs to Moana, future chief of Motunui, and she alone sails upon it; for she alone had sailed the demigod Maui across the ocean, to restore the heart of Te Fiti and bring back life to the home she left behind. Almost a year has passed since her return, and she has since turned her focus to the village, teaching her people what she had learnt in her absence- sailing, wayfinding, how to navigate beyond the reef. She takes it upon herself to mentor her people, so that they may discover new islands, explore and cultivate, just as their ancestors used to.

Moana hasn't seen her best friend since she left Te Fiti to rest- important demigod business, she supposes. But, as she often tells herself, when the Maui-shaped hole in her heart makes itself more apparent, that's not what matters now. She can't waste away her days waiting for a familiar screech in the sky. There are too many important things to do, traditions to partake in. Too many canoes to sail, to build, to lead.

Letting the sun cascade over her in its own warm, golden waves, Moana stands by the rear and mans the tiller. With shoulders lax, and a broad smile on her face, she kneels and places one hand in the water. It's warm, she feels, and it's _right._

There's an island up ahead, and it's grey and dusty, denticulate rock jutting out from its coast, lifeless and barren. She turns and looks behind her at the distant green mass they've sailed from; this can't be it, can't be what they came for. Eyes low with disappointment, she goes to turn the boat around- but quickly finds that she can't. The ocean has a hand on hers, stopping it from pulling the tiller back, and moves to point with outstretched curve at the jagged island in the distance.

Moana Waialiki, future chief of Motunui, saviour of her people and hero of mankind, spots fresh tally marks on the side of the crag. And she does something so _outrageous,_ so _unlike her,_ that the helmsmen that accompanied can do nothing but stare open-mouthed.

She abandons ship.

She runs right off the boat and the ocean parts. She runs right off the boat and down the path the ocean has left for her and onto the island with the jagged rock and she _knows_ he's here, he has to be, he _has to be._ And her heart is beating almost outside of her chest and ringing loud in her ears, and she's felt this before, this _exhilaration,_ this call in her heart that will never leave. She halts with a violent pause on the shore and looks up, looks at the largest hook-shape scarred on the precipice, looks at each painstaking line and swears she can see him in each one- swears she can see his very soul.

"Maui," she whispers to the rock, struggling to catch her breath, "You're here."

She doesn't expect him to answer, but he does. She doesn't expect him to be there when she turns around, but he is. She doesn't expect their eyes to meet dead-on, but they do.

"Kid?"

When she rushes blindly into his chest his arms clench tight; she doesn't expect to feel the sudden, sharp heave of his breath, the gentle drip of large, happy tears on her shoulder. Moana feels a light touch at the base of her neck, like tiny hands pressed against it- and when the two of them finally part she looks down at his chest, and Mini Maui is waving at her with tears of his own in his little inked eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I never explained why Maui hadn't visited Moana in all that time- I like to think it's a mixture of fighting evil, raising more islands and a couple trips to Lalotai to tease Tamatoa, all coupled with intense paranoia that the people of Motunui wouldn't accept him. Because there's literally no other slightly decent excuse why Maui would e v e r stay away from Moana for a whole year. None.
> 
> Thanks for all your views, there'll be some better (and hopefully longer) Moana stuff coming your way soon!


End file.
